Talk:Odin
I just tidied up some misinfo on the page now that I've obtained the new avatars. Their MP cost is 0 and they REQUIRE Astral FLow to be active before summoned, attempting to summon without gives a message stating Astral Must be activated. The are summoned, perform their attacks, wait for a few seconds and then dismiss themselves. They also have extremely high HP, Odin in besieged was hit by multiple mobs after Zantetsuken and had well over 90% HP remaining. Summoning Odin requires the SMN to target an enemy, not his self. The level is also unknown at this point... it is known that level 37 is not high enough to have access to Odin/Alex. Grm88 15:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Just like to note that SE stated that Astral Flow will auto be invoked when casting the new avatars for the VanaFest 2010 webpage "[ Summoner ] Two new long-awaited avatars, Alexander and Odin will be added. Both new avatars will appear and do the summoner’s bidding only when Astral Flow is in effect. Be aware, invoking one or the other will automatically initiate Astral Flow, the effect of which will end upon the avatar’s release. In accordance of their introduction, summoners will become able to use the “Astral Flow” job ability even when no avatars have been invoked. " 75SMN deleveled upon death after getting Odin. he could not cast it as SMN74. Edit: I seem to use it wrongly. Used Odin quite a few now, but unlike the promotion video by SE, Odin never targeted multiple mobs. Tried it as AoE with 3 mobs being closer than 3yalms on birds in Ceadrive Mire, also tried it as cone attack in multiple times in Besieged. Can someone also explain the new info at main page about the currentHP of the targeted NM? Does it make this move an Opening ability only? I only tried it once on a NM with low HP (T4 Cerberus 3%) and it got completely absorbed by its Stoneskin WS. Though I don't know much about the potency of its SS. More information about his Ability would be welcomed. Edit:2 '''Unlike with any other spell Invisible does '''not wear off when casting Odin.--Hoodspirit Went to East Ronfaure and decided to slaughter some Wild Rabbits. Gathered 8 with Dia spells. Full MP. Odin killed only one. Yesterday I was in Ro'Maeve at the northern zone line. I aggroed three dolls while casting Odin on full MP, and only one of them died. The other two nearly killed me as I zoned. This needs more testing to determine AoE status. -Ahkvan 16:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : The accuracy RAPIDLY drops after more than 2~3 targets, such that it will never kill more than that many in most cases. However it seems to always work on a single target, so it is still very handy for an emergency "oh sh*t I aggroed" button. Tahngarthortalk- 06:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) -Two summoners summoned Odin at Jailer of Love and delivered 2,930 and 3,739 in damage. Roughly 3% on 1st Astral Flow and 4% on 2nd. JOL was at 90+% health. --Dekusutaa 19:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wait, if Zantetsuken is supposed to be based on a monster's HP, then how is this different from Diabolos' Ruinious Omen? --Mefuki * Ruinous Omen doesn't cast Death on normal monsters, and Zantetusken's % is a much higher value, and not as random (but it can still be resisted). It's much more powerful than diabolos' 2-hour, which is terrible except against Behemoth type monsters. Tahngarthortalk- 02:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Edited the main page to reflect the fact that you do NOT lose Astral Flow status when Odin is slept after summoning, which hapenned to me in Limbus against the Madragoras, and you also do not lose it if Odin doesn't get to use Zantetsuken because the mob dies before he gets a chance. I was able to summon Odin out 3 times within 1 minute due to these ircumstances. His recast timer is around 30 seconds also. -Odin's recast timer is NOT thirty seconds. Without any fastcast gear, it is one minute. I've had mobs in Besieged move away from Zantetsuken and it not taking 2hr, so I can comfirm that. However, it is one minute recast. Changing it back to such. Damage cap may be higher than 20% of HP. Odin performed 23% worth of damage on Muu Buxu the Elusive or roughly 8400 HP in damage from Zantetsuken --Dekusutaa 06:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Damage to NMs cap at a range of 10-20% of their current HP or 9999, whichever is lower. However, percentage damage multipliers are applied after this calculation. This is why damage may exceed 9999." Not sure I understand this. I used Odin to target the buffalo boss in Einherjar today and he did 9999 damage on it, took a big chunk off. This was under double-dark weather with me at full MP on using Astral Flow, around 300 Summoning Magic skill. Are there some other modifiers? -- Orubicon 00:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe that "multipliers are applied after this calculation" means that if, for example, you fight a mob that takes double damage from Darkness, or magic damage, or the goldfish sea god with mouth open, in that case you could do more than 9999 damage.Babekeke 09:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- It looks like Zantetsuken is not a standard AoE, but a very narrow conal. Just killed two Colibri with a single shot, they were almost perfectly lined up from Odin and a good 10' apart.--Nobodyreal 02:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I used Odin in the final Shantotto fight, with more than 2000mp,,, he did 22 damage!!!!!!!!!!!!! hmmmm!!!!Aphugel 23:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) * Resisted. Tahngarthortalk- 02:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC)